Minako Aino
A TV Spoof of "Thomas & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Minako Aino (Sailor Moon) *Edward - *Henry - *Gordon - *James - *Percy - *Toby - *Duck - Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) *Donald & Douglas - *Oliver - *Diesel - *Bill & Ben - Serena Tsukino and Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *BoCo - Makoto Kino (Sailor Moon) *Daisy - *Mavis - *Stepney - *Emily - *Bertie - *Salty - *Harvey - *Arry & Bert - *Fergus - *Skarloey - *Rheneas - *Sir Handel - *Peter Sam - *Rusty - *Duncan - *Duke - *Freddie - *Mighty Mac - *Arthur - *Lady - Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) *Diesel 10 - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Splatter & Dodge - *Sir Topham Hatt - *Lady Hatt - *Terence - *Trevor - *Toad - *Derek - *Bulgy - *Elizabeth - *George - *Murdoch - *Spencer - *Caroline - *Cranky the Crane - *Scruffey - *Mr. Percival - *Harold the Helicopter - *Rosie - *The Troublesome Trucks - *Smudger - *Bulstrode - *Stanley - *The Spiteful Break Van - *Jack - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Alfie - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Oliver (Pack) - *Byron - *Max & Monty - *Kelly - *Ned - *Isobella - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nelson - *Patrick - *Buster - *Miss Jenny - *The Foreman - *The Horrid Lorries - *Diesel 261 - *Whiff - *Scruff - *Dennis - *Jeremy - *Molly - *Billy - *Belle - *Flynn - *Old Slow Coach - *Bash, Dash & Ferdinand - *Annie & Clarabel - Sakura Shinguji and Sumire Kanzaki (Sakura Wars) *Rocky - *Proteus - *Hank - *Charlie - *Flora - *Hector - *Bertram - *Neville - *Den - *Dart - *Norman - *Paxton - *Sidney - *Madge - *Butch - *Hiro - *Victor - *Kevin - *The Chinese Dragon - *Thumper - *Henrietta - *Luke - *Winston - *Stafford - *Stephen - *Conner - *Caitlin - *Millie - *Sir Robert Norramby - *Porter - *Gator - *Timothy - *Marion - *Samson - *City of Truro - *Flying Scotsman - *Dowager Hatt - *Mrs. Kyndley - *The Stationmaster's Wife - *Nancy - *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford - *Alice - *and More Movies *Minako and the Magic Forest (2000) *Minako Aino & Friends: Calling All Characters! (2005) *Minako Aino & Friends: The Great Discovery (2008) *Minako Aino & Friends: Hero of the City (2009) *Minako Aino & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Minako Aino & Friends: Day of the Villains (2011) *Minako Aino & Friends: Blue Courtyard Mystery (2012) *Minako Aino & Friends: King of the Characters (2013) *Minako Aino & Friends: Tale of the Brave (2014) *Minako Aino & Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Minako Aino & Friends: Japan's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) Songs *Minako's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *??? *Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover *The Island Song *She's the Really Useful Sailor Scout *That's What Friends are For *Rules and Regulations *Night Trip *Accidents Will Happen *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *It's Great to Be a Trip *The Snow Song *???'s Duck *??? *Come for the Ride *??? the ??? *???'s Seaside Trip *??? the Really Splendid ??? *Little Friends Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV